The Domain Name System (DNS) is a hierarchical, distributed naming system that associates domain names with Internet Protocol (IP) addresses. The manner in which domain names function is dictated by DNS records that are associated with the domain name. The owner of a domain name can set DNS records to cause a domain name to function in a desired manner.
Some applications, including desktop applications, mobile applications, and browser-based applications, allow a domain name to be used with the application. As an example, a web-based email service can be used with email addresses that are associated with domain names that are owned an individual or organization that uses the service. As another example, a subdomain can be created and used by the owner of the domain name to access a web-based service that is provided by a third party. Typically, the owner of the domain name is required to set or change DNS records in order to use these types of features.
For many individuals and organizations, DNS record administration is a poorly understood process. This causes usability challenges for features that rely on or encourage DNS record changes in order to work correctly. One known solution is to provide instructions that explain the DNS record changes that need to be made. Such instructions typically task the individual or organization with copying and pasting or retyping DNS record settings from the application into a configuration tool that is provided by a domain name registrar or hosting service. If any errors are made, the service will not work, and the individual or organization may have difficulty detecting and understanding the errors. This can lead to frustration, and increased demands for technical support.